So close, yet so far
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: "Nul ne pourra jamais nous séparer" n'était-ce pas ce que tu disais? Alors...pourquoi n'es-tu pas là...comme tu me l'avais promis, grande-soeur? Rated T juste au cas où.
1. Prologue

**N/A = ****Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic DGM, remplaçant ma fic Ruby. A l'origine, je voulais juste la réécrire, mais j'ai totalement dévié de l'histoire racontée dans Ruby alors j'ai décidé de carrément tout recommencer x)**

**Pour faire simple, ce sont les même personnages, mais pas la même intrigue ;)**

**Aller, j'vous laisse avec le prologue ! :D**

**Diclaimer =**** Je ne possède ni D Gray-Man, ni ses personnages . Seuls les OCs, tel que Rachel sont à moi :D**

* * *

So Close, yet so Far

_Si proche, et pourtant si loin_

Prologue :

_« S'il te plait...ne pleure pas !»_

_**Comment veux-tu que je retiennes mes larmes, quand je ne les sens même pas couler ?**_

_« Tout est de ma faute ! Pardonne-moi ! Mais je t'en prie ! Ne pleure pas ! »_

_**Pourquoi me demandes-tu de ne pas pleurer, alors que des larmes creusent leurs sillions sur tes joues ?**_

_« Je...Je te promets que ça va finir par s'arranger... ! »_

_**Comment se fait-il que tes paroles sonnent faux, comme si elles n'étaient qu'un flots de mots lancés par une enfant au bord du gouffre ?**_

_« De toute façon...tant qu'on est toute les deux...rien ne peut nous arriver, pas vrai ? »_

_**Pourquoi tes mains se resserrent-elles sur mes frêles épaules, tels les griffe d'un aigle saisissant leur proie ?**_

_« Oui...tant que je t'ai et tant que tu m'as...rien ne pourrait possiblement nous arriver , pas vrai ? »_

_**Quand ta voix est-elle devenue si terrifiante, si semblable aux murmures d'une âme sombrant dans la folie ?**_

_« Oublier...oui, c'est ça, oublie tout ! Endors-toi et laisse la nuit noire effacer tout souvenirs des évènements passés ! »_

_**Mais pourquoi...oublier ?**_

_« Moi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai à tes côtés lorsque tu te réveilleras, promis! ...Après tout...des jumelles sont faites pour rester ensemble pour l'éternité, non ? »_

_**Nul ne pourra jamais nous séparer, n'était-ce pas ce que tu disais ?**_

_« Aller, maintenant, endors-toi...Rachel ! »_

_**Alors...pourquoi n'es-tu pas là...comme tu me l'avais promis, grande-sœur ?**_

* * *

**N/A =** **J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a donner envie d'en savoir plus, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 =3**


	2. 1- Incomplète

**N/A = Nouveau chapitre, écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'ai toujours du mal à poster mes fics ! Le manque de confiance en soi-même probablement.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture :D**

**Disclaimer : D Gray Man et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul Rachel et d'autres OCs sont de moi. Maya est la propriété d'Armelle4ever**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Incomplète

Un fin rayon de soleil se fraya son chemin à travers les volets de bois entrouvert. Révélant une forme appuyée sur un bureau. La forme- qui s'avéra être une jeune fille- , au contact de la faible lumière, commença doucement à se mouvoir. Elle releva sa tête, son teint affreusement pâle et ses yeux violet cerclés de noir lui donnait des allures de panda-et d' un certain vieillard-. Ses cheveux cuivrés retombaient sur son dos en batailles, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la préoccupée.

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air ahuri, hormis les quelques heures de sommeil , sa sieste avait eue le mérite de bien l'assommée. Son regard vint alors se posé sur le petit tas de feuilles noircit par l'encre reposant juste devant elle, sur son bureau.

Mais oui, bien sûr, avant de s'endormir, elle était entrain de rédiger son rapport de mission. Rapport qu'elle n'a bien entendu toujours pas terminé. Elle poussa systématiquement un soupir mélangeant fatigue et exaspération. Sans trop d'entrain, elle attrapa sa plume et la trempa dans son pot d'encre avant d'écrire...Mais écrire quoi au fait ?...Ah oui, la suite du rapport...

...

...

...Ok, donc on en revient à la première question : écrire quoi ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexions peu poussées, elle écrit un semblant de paragraphe, plein de ratures et plutôt incohérent, mais ça elle ne s'en rendit compte un le relisant. Et dans un élan de rage, elle lâcha sa plume, qui en heurtant le bureau, éclaboussa le bois de petite taches d'encre noire. Puis elle enfouie sa tête dans ses mains tout en poussant un grognement.

_ « Ruby ? Ruby ! Je sais que t'es là. Montre-toi ! »_ fit la jeune fille toujours dans la même position. Pas de réponses...juste le bruit de léger battements d'ailes. Ceux d'un petit papillon aux ailes rouges , qui passa à travers l'entrouverture des volets pour venir délicatement se poser sur la plume abandonnée. La brune regarda l'insecte à travers les fentes entre ses doigts.

'_**Tu m'as appelée ?'**_

'_Oui..._répondit-elle en soupirant, _tu peux pas m'aider avec ce foutu rapport ? Je ne me souviens plus exactement des détails du combat qu'on a mené'_

'_**...Combien de fois il va falloir de le dire ? En mode activée, je ne suis plus qu'une arme sans conscience. Alors comment veux-tu que je me souvienne ? '**_

'_...mouais'_

'_**Mais pourquoi n'as tu pas laissé Christelle faire ces rapports, si tu as une mémoire si défaillante ?'**_

D'un coup, la brune releva la tête, un air furibond sur son visage de panda.

'_Hey ! Je n'ai pas une mémoire défaillante ! _rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son interlocutrice_, enfin, juste quand j'ai pas assez dormi..et quand j'ai faim..ou soif...'_

'_**Ouais, donc en gros t'as une mémoire pourrie...faut dire que t'es amnésique, alors toi et ta mémoire...ben...' **_

La jeune fille intensifia son regard noir au fur et à mesure que fusaient les paroles.

'_**Roh et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'as l'air stupide à fusiller un papillon du regard ! Remets-toi au boulot ! Ces rapports ne vont pas se faire tout seul.'**_

'_...Beuuh...attends, comment ça 'ceS rapportS' ?'_

'_**Bah oui t'en as trois à faire –ATTENDS l'encre n'est pas encore sè-'**_

_ « BAM »,_ la tête de la jeune fille venait d'heurter son bureau, en plein sur la feuille en cours d'écriture.

'_**-che'**_

'_L'encre n'est pas quoi ?' _questionna-t-elle en se redressant, elle regarda longuement le papillon avant de reporter ses yeux sur sa paperasse et...

« WAAAAH ! Qu'est ce qu'est arrivé à ma feuille?! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une certaine horreur dans son regard. Si c'était physiquement possible pour un papillon, Ruby se frapperait la main contre le front.

'_**Bon, moi je vais piquer un somme, bye !' **_ Suite à ces paroles, ses belles ailes rouge rubis s'illuminèrent.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Ruby ! Ne t'avise pas de- » cria la brune en tentant d'attraper le papillon , mais ses mains ne saisirent qu'un petit nuage de particules lumineuse, qui s'échappèrent de leur prison pour pénétrer dans son avant-bras droit, laissant ainsi une sorte de tatouage rouge pâle en forme de papillon. « ...saleté d'Innocence»

* * *

« Lavi... ! Lavi ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai à te parler ! Lavi !

- Hein quoi ?! Non ! J'te jure que je dormais pas grand-père ! cria le dénommé Lavi en sursautant sur sa chaise. Ses cheveux roux retombant sur son visage.

- Mais non idiot ! C'est moi !

- Rachel ?! Mais c'est quoi ce visage de panda ? T'essayes de ressembler à grand-père ? Quoique c'est un peu raté, grand-père ne s'écrit pas sur la joue...fit-il en pointant du doigt la joue droite de la brune. Cette dernière poussa un grognement et baissa d'un coup sec le bras du jeune homme.

- Oh ça va, ça fait trois jours que j'ai pas eu une nuit descente et j'ai fini par m'endormir sur ces foutus rapports ! se défendit-elle en agitant le paquet de feuilles dans sa main droite devant le nez du roux.

- Eh oh, calme-toi ! C'était juste une blague !

- Ouais bah elle était pas marrante ! répliqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Le manque de sommeil ne te réussit pas, on dirait...

La brunette ayant pris conscience de sa réaction disproportionnée , abandonna son air furibond et soupira. Tout en baissant la tête, elle admit :

- ...Désolée, j'aurai pas dû m'énerver com-

-T'es encore plus gamine que d'habitude !

- Rrraaah ! Chuis pas une gamine ! Je te signale que j'ai à peine deux ans de moins que toi ! rétorqua-t-elle, les traits de son visage de nouveau contractés

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit-il en tapotant sa tête, comme pour la narguer. Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses, tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Rachel prit soudaine un air à la fois sérieux et incertain.

- Si. Est ce que...tu as trouvé quelques choses sur ma soeur?

- ...j'ai cherché pendant que j'étais à Percé, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

- Et... ?

- J'ai trouvé ceci.

Il sortit une photo de la poche intérieur de sa veste et la tendit à son amie qui s'en empara délicatement. La photo était très abîmée, mais pas trop pour que l'on puisse encore voir ce qu'elle immortalisait. Deux petites filles se tenaient la main, derrière elles, on pouvait apercevoir l'océan. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, les même joues joufflues, le même sourire farceur, la même teinte de cheveux, la même robe , c'était comme si elles étaient les reflets de l'une et de l'autre. La seule chose qui les différenciait était leurs yeux : l'une les avait plus clairs que l'autre, on ne pouvait dire de quelle couleurs ils étaient, étant donné les tons sépia de la photo, Mais une chose était sûre, les deux jumelles avaient des yeux de couleur différente.

- C'est une photo...de nous deux ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Le maire du village me l'a donné quand je lui ai parlé de toi et de ta sœur jumelle. Il avait un carton rempli d'affaires à vous deux, mais je n'avais pas la place de tout rapporter alors j'ai juste ramené la photo. Tu devrais aller récupérer ces affaires quand tu auras le temps. Peut-être qu'elles t'aideraient à surmonter ton amnésie ?...

- ...oui peut-être

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

- Non non ! C'est déjà bien ! Le maire, il...il ne t'a pas dit autre chose ?

- Mmmh, si, il a mentionné un prénom, Rebecca je crois, ça doit être le prénom de ta sœur. 'Fin, c'est une supposition. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus à votre sujet.

- Rebecca... ? Je vois...Merci d'avoir prit le temps de chercher pour moi ! dit-elle en souriant malgré sa profonde fatigue.

- Ne me remercie pas. Files plutôt déposer ces rapport au bureau de Komui et dépêche-toi d'aller dormir. T'es flippante avec tes cernes, j'ai l'impression que grand père s'est dédoublé !

- Haha ! Tu as raison ! Merci beaucoup Lavi ! lui lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, le roux s'accouda à la table à coté de lui et poussa un long soupir.

- Ah là là, tu es incorrigible...ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas me remercier ? » soupira-t-il alors que ses lèvre se courbaient un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il se souvint de la masse de boulot qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Rachel ouvrit mollement la porte de sa chambre, et y rentra en trainant des pieds. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en y donnant un léger coup de pied. Elle marcha en longeant le mur, le dos courbé par la fatigue , et pénétra dans sa salle de bain. La brune aurait bien voulu prendre une douche, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. 'J'en prendrai une demain matin' s'était-elle dit. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche, avant de s'essuyer avec une serviette, en prenant bien soin de frotter sa joue droite afin de faire partir toute trace d'encre.

Alors qu'elle posait sa serviette, son regard fut attiré par son reflet. Ses yeux violets améthystes, à moitié plein, ses cheveux raides et bruns aux reflets cuivres, sa peau claire...de qui les tenait-elle ? Ça elle ne le savait pas, elle ne le savait plus. Pourquoi ? La réponse lui était évidente.

'_Incomplète. Voilà ce que je suis depuis que tu es partie, depuis que tu as rompu ta promesse.'_

La jeune fille détourna son regard du miroir, et regagna lentement sa chambre. Sa chambre...elle était d'une taille modeste, mais correcte et elle avait une salle de bain intégrée. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit banal, mais confortable, puis clos ses yeux.

'_Certes, j'ai une plutôt bonne vie. Je suis logée et nourrie très convenablement, j'ai un boulot, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et j'ai reçu une éducation tout à fait correct. En plus de cela, je suis entourée et je peux compter de merveilleuses personnes parmi mes amis. Vraiment, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.'_

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, et observa plusieurs cadres accroché au mur. C'était des photos, de Lenalee, de Christelle, de Maya, de Lavi, de Kanda...de ceux qui faisaient parti de son entourage, de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. La bonne humeur régnait lorsque ces photos ont été prise, tout ces sourires en attestait, même s'il y en avait toujours un qui faisait la gueule. Les lèvres de la brune se courbèrent vers le haut, mais ses yeux, eux, exprimaient une certaine tristesse.

'_Et pourtant, vois-tu, malgré tous ces visages souriant qui font parti de mon quotidien, je n'arrive pas à vaincre cette terrible sensation. Celle d'être incomplète. Mais...je sais très bien que c'est plus que ça, il me manque tout une partie de moi-même, et elle s'est envolée avec toi.'_

Elle ressortie la vieille photo, celle qu'on lui avait donné plus tôt, et l'a contempla longuement d'un regard où la tristesse commençait doucement à se mélanger à une sorte de rancune. A ces deux émotions, vint progressivement s'ajouter une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

'_Mais tu sais quoi ... ? Tout cela a assez duré. Cette part de moi que tu m'as injustement prise, celle où se trouve tout mes souvenirs, celle où se trouve même une partie de mon cœur, je l'a récupérerai ! Et je serai enfin complète.'_

Sa vision se troublait de secondes en secondes, ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer, elle éteint sa lanterne et déposa la photo sur la table de nuit et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette.

'_Et pour cela, il va d'abord falloir te retrouver. Toi, Rebecca, ma grande-soeur de quelques minutes, ma jumelle disparue.'_


End file.
